Murmúrios da Noite
by Lieh
Summary: "Eu vi Mr. Rochester apaixonar-se por aquela doce jovem, Miss Jane Eyre com o seu coração puro e sem mácula. Era o que o perturbava, pois a doce Miss Eyre não estava com ele". Jane Eyre X Edward Rochester


**Murmúrios da Noite**

Eu sentia a libertação de todo o meu ser naquele espaço infinito denominado céu. Desloquei-me graciosamente em todas as direções em que era chamada, desprendendo os meus raios de luz pelas janelas das casas, pelos lagos sombrios, pela grama molhada. Suspirei em contentamento, agradecida por mais um simples momento de felicidade em ser indispensável aos seres humanos.

Naquela doce noite de verão, eu estava posicionada em direção de uma escura casa escondida entre densas árvores. De longe, ajudada pela minha luz, eu contemplei um humano que eu já conhecia muito bem. Eu o vi crescer, amadurecer, fugir numa vida errante, voltar, amar, e agora sofrer. Ele padecia em sofrimento, era visível em seus olhos quando os vislumbrei com um dos meus raios de luz que se dissipou no chão do cômodo onde ele se encontrava. Desloquei-me para mais perto da janela a fim de entender qual era a aflição daquele pobre homem, mesmo tendo uma vaga ideia.

Ele muito me ajudou quando se achegou mais perto da janela. Olhos vidrados, perdidos num escuridão aterradora, cobertos de uma dor imensurável; a tez da fronte franzida completava-se com uma massa de cabelos pretos quase como jubas de leão; a longa barba por fazer lhe dava um aspecto selvagem; os lábios estavam pálidos de morte, o porte físico de touro que possuía estava limitado a uma bengala encostada na cadeira que ele sentava, somente usando um braço, pois o outro estava escondido por dentro do casaco. Empurrei mais luz para a figura dele para vê-lo melhor e eu esperava que fosse recíproco. Mas ele não olhava para mim nem para a luz que eu banhava em seu rosto. Os olhos estavam na meditação sem fim, só enxergando a escuridão a frente – não podia me ver. Entristeci.

Ele nunca mais veria o fulgor quente do sol e nem a minha pálida forma iluminando a noite. Não veria as folhas sendo levadas pelo Vento Norte que balançava as copas das árvores em troça para irritá-las em troca de diverti-lo; não veria o céu estrelado numa noite como aquela, tão singular, tão única.

"O que o aflige, o que deseja?" Eu sabia o que era porque eu vi tudo acontecer, mas proferi a pergunta em voz alta para que o vento a carregasse e o meu contemplado pudesse ouvir. O coração dele dialogava com o ser e eu esperava também compreender. Eu tinha essa forte conexão com aqueles que sofrem do sentimento de um abatido Mr. Edward Rochester chamado _amor_. Eles dizem que eu sou a testemunha dos amantes, abençoando-os com meu humilde brilho dado pelo meu Criador.

Eu vi Mr. Rochester apaixonar-se por aquela doce jovem, Miss Jane Eyre com o seu coração puro e sem mácula. Era o que o perturbava, pois a doce Miss Eyre não estava com ele. Eu a vi fugir no início da manhã, mesmo já escondida e pronta para adormecer, enquanto o sol reinava no céu. Eu ouvi e vi os clamores desesperados do coração dela enquanto dormia ao relento, protegida apenas pela Criação que a acolheu em sono e prantos. Ela sofreu e sofre assim como ele.

Eu sentia essa necessidade de fazer algo, mesmo de longe. A suave brisa que passou por mim sussurrou algumas palavras que ela captou do coração de Mr. Rochester. Eram palavras de apelo, de piedade ao Criador por sua dor. "Eu já não sofri demais? Sei que eu não tenho sido um bom filho, mas estou pagando pelos os meus pecados e arrependo-me até o âmago do meu ser. Eu imploro piedade, meu Senhor e permita-me desfrutar da felicidade, por mais que eu não a mereça".

Aquelas humildes preces despertou em mim a comoção. Eu juntei-me em clamor ao Criador para que Ele aliviasse o sofrimento daquela pobre alma. A brisa carregou as preces murmuradas.

"Se for da vontade do meu Criador e nosso Senhor, eu o ajudarei. Tenha fé, pois a cruz é pesada, mas possível de carregar. Aguente firme, pois logo o Todo-Poderoso lhe dará uma terra onde corre leite e mel, a sua Canaã para você descansar. Porque para Ele nada é impossível".

Eu murmurei e o meu contemplado ouviu, percebi isso. Senti o calor da fé inabalável vindo junto com uma voz suave e musical murmurando pelas estrelas. Não sei definir exatamente o que a Voz dizia, porém eu sabia o significado.

Meu Criador ouviu e atendeu nossas preces – minha e da pobre alma atormentada pela dor. Eu irei ajudá-lo e feliz fiquei. Entreguei aos fortes Ventos do Norte a minha gratidão ao Senhor Todo-Poderoso.

Meu pobre Mr. Rochester também se apercebeu dos murmúrios do céu, pois exclamou:

"Jane! Jane! Jane!"

Os fortes Ventos do Norte ainda passavam, levando aquelas palavras desesperadas. Eu brilhei mais e dei curso para os ventos, dizendo-lhes para onde deveriam levar aquelas palavras.

Não foi um caminho tão longo. Logo nós achamos que procurávamos. O chamado ecoou alto pelos ares. As árvores tremeram, as folhas do chão voaram mais alto.

A doce Miss Eyre correu para o jardim da casa onde estava, exclamando:

"Estou indo! Espere por mim!"

E os ventos retornaram junto com as folhas levantadas, carregando a resposta acalentadora para o amante que aguardava. Eu estava radiante no céu – não me lembrava de ter brilhado tanto daquela forma há tempos. Foi com real alegria que adormeci quando chegou minha hora, abraçada pelos raios do sol no dia que nasceu.

Eu brilhei com mais força na noite amável que despontava na Terra. A minha felicidade só não era maior que a de Mr. Rochester ao se deparar Miss Eyre tão perto dele. Ela estava lá junto dele, naquela casa que antes era tão sombria, mas agora eu a deixava esplêndida e iluminada, tal qual como uma joia que reluz. Os meus amantes se reencontraram enfim e nunca mais se separariam.

Palavras foram murmuradas ao vento por eles, enquanto eu dançava no céu no de alegria. Uma delas foi muito especial, desferidas em emoção por Mr. Rochester ainda abraçando sua Miss Eyre:

"Obrigado meu Senhor por atender meus clamores e pela sua Criação ter levado minhas preces a Ti".

Brilhei mais, e nada se escondeu de minha luz.


End file.
